Titanic Disaster's Recess: School's Out
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Parody of a Disney movie. School's out, and Simba's summer is so boring. But when trouble starts brewing, he must get his pals back to save the summer.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning it was a dark night. It all began in a small base with a giant satellite called a tractor beam.

_**Titanic Disaster Presents**_

Inside the base, a moose named Rutt was typing stuff down on the computer, feeling stressed. His partner, a moose name Tuke, walked in and asked, "Hey, Rutt, how are things going?"

"Not so good," said Rutt. "I can't get the proton generator to work. I think it has to do with some faulty charge."

"Well, you better get the job done if we wanna get the proton generator at maximum power by tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say, Tuke."

Back outside, six vans bashed their way through the gates. A couple of guards, the animals, came out and rush to the base.

Back inside, the banging was heard, which alarmed the moose.

"What was that?" Rutt asked.

The moose saw the alarms going off.

"It's a break in! Erase the access code!" Tuke cried.

Rutt typed down the code. "S-V-2…"

Suddenly the door behind the moose was broken down, and the Fossa jump in. A tiger named Dagnino walked in. He pulled out the small device, the Zapper 2000, and zapped Rutt and Tuke, knocking them unconscious.

A bat with a peg leg, a broken wing, a scarf, and a hat walked in and pushed the buttons to turn off the sirens. When they are, he said to the walkie-talkie, "All clear."

An anthropomorphic rat with a suite and a black cape with red color inside, a top hat, and a walking stick, walked in and stood by the unconscious Rutt. He is Professor Ratigan. "Well done, Midget," he said.

"It's, uh, Fidget, sir," the bat now known as Fidget said.

"Oh." He tapped Rutt's hoof softly with his foot. "Are they dead?"

"No, sir, they're merely unconscious," Fidget said as he hacked into the computer, "only for a couple of hours."

"Good, good. You know how I hate violence."

"What next, sir?"

"Well, obviously, we should do our base."

"And where would that be?"

"The last place on Earth they look," Ratigan said as he unrolled the map. "A place called…" he pointed at a school on the map. "…Animal Street School."

In a flash, we fly down to Animal Street School in Animal Street. The school is filled with animal students, and there were troubles with six students: a lion cub named Simba, a mouse named Gadget, a panther cub named Bagheera, a bear cub named Baloo, a duckling named Gosalyn, and an orangutan named Louie. These students are the Recess Cubs, and they are known for Simba's pranks and such, but they end up getting in trouble (mostly Simba) with detentions they receive.

_**Titanic Disaster's Recess: School's Out (Animal Style)**_

The last week of April's the last day of school for all students because it's summertime. But they will be back in school around September.

"Last day of school sale, guys," a puppy named Cooler said. "Get your stuff to buy right here. We got maps, goofy strings, super balls, and mini Transformers action figures. All worth 25 cents each."

"I'll take one of the Transformers, Cooler," a puppy named Scrappy said, holding a quarter.

Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck were filling up the holes they have left when Babs Bunny came in.

"Hey, guys, let's party," said Babs.

"Not right now. We gotta finish filling the holes before the end of the day," said Buster.

"We won't be filling them up next year if we don't fill them now," said Plucky.

Baby Daffy Duck came out of the ground, spitting dirt. "Hey, big kids bury me!" he said.

"Oops," Buster said, blushing.

Later, one of the students was graduating. This student is Scamp, a puppy who's graduating to be at middle school.

"I, Prince Scamp, at my last official act before entering middle school, hereby award the crown to dub this skunk here, Queen Fifi the first," said Scamp, putting the helmet on a skunk named Fifi la Fume. "May you boss all the kids with pride and fairness."

"The prince has graduated! Long live the prince!" Skippy Squirrel cheered.

The little gorillas started playing the kazoos. Terk started walking. "Elbow up. Eyes forward. Come on, man, you call that kazoo playing? Sounds like elevator music to me," she said.

Meanwhile, a parrot named Iago, who's on recess duty, flew to Mr. Eugene Krabs at the ice cream truck.

"Mr. Krabs, everyone's going nuts over all of this last day of school thing," Iago said.

"Of course they are, Iago, they're savages living like a bunch of tribes in Africa," Mr. Krabs said.

"And I got a list of troubles. Buster and Plucky had hit the pipeline while digging and the Baby Looney Tunes were throwing paste at each other…"

"Never mind, Iago."

"Cooler was… Wait. Did you say, never mind?"

"Of course I did. What I'm doing right now is my idea to control their crazy minds. I've taken liberty of hiding the ice cream from all those little barnacles. Of course, it was pretty mean, but hey, at least maybe it can take care of their little minds."

"What are you gonna do with all those boxes of ice cream, Mr. Krabs?"

"Sell them back to the district. Think about all the chalk and erasers we can get."

"But, Mr. Krabs, I got the dirt on everyone. Well, everyone except Simba and his pals. Come to think of it, I haven't seen those guys anywhere."

"Ah, don't worry, Iago. There's nothing that cub and his crummy friends can do to stop me now."

After all the ice creams are packed, the hatch door was closed, but through the roof of the truck was Gosalyn on the rope lifting the box of ice cream she was on. The box was lifted to the roof of the school, where Bagheera, Louie, and Baloo are at with the other boxes of ice cream they have stolen.

"Well, that should do it. There's enough here for everyone," Gosalyn said.

"Good. Now it's party time," said Bagheera.

Baloo dumped the ice cream on the catapult and signaled a thumb up that it's ready.

"Kids of the playground!" Bagheera called out, stopping the commotion. "I give you ice cream!"

"Pull!" said Gosalyn.

Baloo pulled the rope, and the catapult hurled the ice cream, sending them flying over Bagheera and raining on the kids, who cheered to grab the ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Max Goof cheered.

"Banana pops!" a Dalmatian named Rolly added.

"Berry bars!" Plucky added.

"Fudgesicles!" a mouse named Fievel added.

Mr. Krabs came out to see what the matter was. "Shiver me timbers, me ice cream!" he cried. He ran around, yelling at the kids to stop. "Stop it! I said, stop it! Ya little barnacles are in trouble now! Wait until Principal Basil finds out about this!"

"Attention, students," said the voice over the intercom. "This is Principal Basil talking."

"Oh, that was quick," Mr. Krabs said.

"Some of you might have noticed ice cream on the playground. I'll have you know that I won't stand for this. I'll let you have ice cream immediately."

"What?" cried Mr. Krabs.

The kids cheered.

"In addition, you can all ignore Mr. Krabs no matter what he says about ice cream or anything else," Basil's voice continued over the intercom.

"What the heck is going on?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Furthermore, I'll have you all know that I've gone through puberty with a zit on my nose, which I like to scratch every hour on the hour." The kids laughed. "Also, I wanna apologize to all of you for being such a sour principal, taking away hall passes, giving everyone recess detention, refusing to accept sick notes just 'cause it doesn't look like a guy's mom's signature, and making kids stand at the corner for ten whole minutes with no break!"

The whole thing turns out to be a prank with the intercom being messed with by Gadget's invention designed to disguise one's voice as another's with a microphone. Speaking of microphones, Simba was using it to disguise his voice as Basil's.

"Gee, I feel bad for all the meanest things that I've done, and next year I promise to…" He didn't finish when he was shadowed by a very angry principal, an anthropomorphic mouse named Basil, who's glaring at him with folded arms. "Why, Principal Basil sir, what a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting busted, Simba was taken to Basil's office.

"Why on earth do you do this to me, Simba? Do you enjoy messing with me? Do you hate me?" asked Basil.

"On the contrary, sir, deep down I have the utmost respect for you," said Simba.

"Don't you play smart with me, cub. All year long you've been pushing us, testing me…"

"Testing you? I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Oh, really? What about the time when you convince the FBI I was a Spanish agent that had me in police custody but as precaution?"

"I had to do it, sir. You were giving us silly stuff about diseases. You had to be stopped."

"What about the time when you six mongrels had played a prank on Mordecai and Rigby, which dressed them like babies and made them laughingstocks?"

"They were embarrassing us. Their jokes about us were just so offensive."

"Argh, that does it! I've had it with your childish pranks driving me ballistic! This time I'm really pulling the plug on you!"

"With all due respect, sir, you better get pulling because you're running out of time."

"What?"

"It's the last day of school, sir. I only got twenty seconds of fourth grade left. Look." He pointed at the clock above the door.

In the classroom of an English teacher, a squirrel named Sandy Cheeks, she was telling the story about her very last day of school when she was just a little squirrel.

"So it was the time when I was so happy to have a fun time in the summer only when it's the end of the school year," Sandy said.

"Uh, Ms. Cheeks," Gosalyn said.

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna interrupt, but…" she pointed at the clock.

Sandy looked at the clock. "Oh, I see. Be my guest, class."

The kids stood up and counted down. "Six, five, four, three, two, one!"

The bell rang, and all the students wildly cheered, tearing their worksheets and dancing. Now everyone's gonna have a great time in the summer. In kindergarten, the Baby Looney Tunes were celebrating by throwing paper airplanes around and running around the classroom.

The kids ran down the halls in excitement. Two secretaries, the penguins named Hubie and Rocko, opened the doors.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" Rocko said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? I mean, it's just the end of the school year," Hubie added.

The penguins realize what Hubie said, and they look at each other.

"The end of the school year? Woohoo!" Hubie and Rocko said together.

In the cafeteria, the lunch cows, Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, were dancing with their cow bells ringing until a chef, a cow named Otis, came in and asked, "Hey, girls, what should we do with the rest of the corn chowder?"

Maggie sniffed at the chowder in the vat Otis was carrying. "Ah, leave it in the kettle. It'll keep until September," she said.

The cows laughed as Otis brought the vat to the kitchen.

The students ran down the hall pass by the principal's office. Simba opened the door and left the office.

"Well, see you next year, Principal Basil," Simba said before taking off.

Basil walked out of the office and said, "You better do some growing up this summer, mister, I mean it!" He then sighed. "I hate my job."

The kids ran out of the school and down the street.

"Just look at those barnacles," Mr. Krabs frowned.

"Actually, they get to enjoy their summer," Sandy said.

"Just think about it, fellas," Basil said, "summer vacation of golfing with my old pal Owl, and no Simba."

Mr. Krabs chuckled. "My point exactly, partner."

Meanwhile, the Recess Cubs were walking down the street.

"Gosh, Simba, that prank is awesome," said Bagheera.

"You should've seen Mr. Krabs' face. It was so priceless," said Gosalyn.

"And those banana pops were delicious," said Baloo, patting his tummy.

"Every year summer is such a pleasure time," Simba said. "This summer we can go to the parks in Florida such as Walt Disney World, Busch Gardens, Sea World, Universal Studios, and Islands of Adventure. Not to mention water parks like Sun Splash, Adventure Island, Aquatica, Wet n' Wild, Typhoon Lagoon, and Blizzard Beach. Summer vacation: the ultimate recess."

"I can't wait to play soccer at Sports Camp," Bagheera said.

Simba stopped walking, but his smile faded. "Sports Camp? What are you talking about?"

"Actually, Sim, I'm gonna be out of town too," Gosalyn said. "My daddy's a crime fighter, and he said that I can grow up to be a crime fighter when I'm at Camp Wrestling."

"It's Camp Gorilla for me," Louie said. "My Uncle Louie said I need to learn to be a leader of the gorilla pack."

"Science Camp's my kind of thing to know the values of biology and cosmology," Gadget said.

"Camp Music's my kind of place," Baloo said. "When I'm there, I can look for the bare necessities when I sing a song in front of the audience." He saw Bagheera looking at him in confusion. "Just something I learned from my Uncle Baloo."

"You're all going to camp?" Simba asked, upset. "But summer's gonna be boring! What am I to do? Play soccer by myself? Watch documents? Read?"

"Sorry, Sim, but we have to consider our futures," Bagheera said.

"Yeah, we just can't be spoiling around like kids," Gosalyn added.

"But we are kids!" Simba protested.

"Actually, as the completion of fourth grade, we considered ourselves as pre-adults," Gadget said.

"And next year we won't be pre anymore," Baloo added.

"But…!" Simba then sighed. "All right, when do you guys leave?"

"First thing in the morning," said Bagheera.

"Aw, man!"


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of May began the first day of summer vacation. At Animal Street School, all the students are prepared for camp. Well, everyone except one student: Simba.

"This is just great, you guys," sighed Simba. "I was expecting us to be together this summer, but seeing you guys going to camp makes summer so boring."

"Don't worry, Simba," said Bagheera. "You'll have a good time without us."

"I don't know, Bagheera. I'll just be wasting my whole summer by myself without you guys."

Bagheera ran to the bus for Sports Camp. He met four ducklings, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald Duck's nephews, and Webby Vanderquack. "Hey, I didn't know you guys play sports too," he said.

"We play baseball," Huey said.

"I prefer cheerleading," Webby added.

Gadget climbed on the bus for Science Camp.

"Ah, Science Camp," Buster said as he climbed on.

"I wonder if they have any craters," Plucky said.

Gosalyn ran to the bus for Camp Wrestling. "Hey, Cooler, I didn't know you wrestle," she said to Cooler.

"I don't," Cooler said. "I sell snacks for guys who watch the Wrestling Nite, which reminds me." He opened his jacket. "Wanna buy a pretzel?"

"All right," Mrs. Puff said, "let all the kindergarteners be on the bus first."

The Baby Looney Tunes rush to the bus with Baby Taz chanting "Me baby!" and Baloo stepped on the first step and turned to Simba. **"Bon voyage, Simba!"** he sang. His long note on "Simba" caused the window on the bus to break. The kids applauded as Baloo bowed before waving to Simba.

"Bear cub sing good," Baby Daffy said.

"He sure can," Baby Bugs Bunny added.

"Amazing," Baby Sylvester added.

"Well, there's my transport," Louie said. "Simba, why don't you come with? Camp Gorilla's gonna go bananas!"

"Yo, Louie, are you gonna stand out there all day, or are you gonna come with us?" asked Terk.

"Thanks, Louie," Simba said, "but I don't think I should fit in with the gorillas."

"Whatever you say so," Louie said. He ran to Terk. "Hiya, Terk."

"Listen, pal, if you're gonna learn to be a leader, you're gonna learn how to be a leader," said Terk. "Am I correct, kiddo?"

"Yes, Terk! Looking for leadership to learn, Terk!" Louie saluted.

"Good luck, Louie, you're gonna need it," Simba said as Louie hopped on the bus. "Man, this summer's gonna bore me to death."

The buses left Animal Street School with everyone onboard, and Simba watched as they head north for the camps.

_**One is the loneliest number that you ever do**_

Simba then left Animal Street School and walked down the street, so glum to have his friends leave for camp.

_**Two can be as bad as one**_

_**It's the loneliest number since the number one**_

Simba walked past by the empty park with no one on the swing sets, and a crow flew by, cawing. He then passed by a closed movie theater.

_**No is the saddest experience you ever know**_

_**Yes, it's the saddest experience you ever know**_

Later, Simba was skipping rocks at the pond with glum eyes.

'_**Cause one is the loneliest number that you ever do**_

_**One is the loneliest number, worse than two**_

Simba then dropped the rocks and left the pond. He had returned home to his cave, where he sat in his tree house and sighed. Poor Simba. He was looking forward to going on a trip to Florida with his pals, but it was all depleted since his pals are gone to camp.

The next morning, Simba's father Mufasa and stepmother Florrie were watching the news on TV in the dining room of the cave.

"And so, summer vacation had begun on the first week of May with kids and cubs from Animal Street School rushing off to camp," news reporter Larry the lion said. "In other news, the official 'No Recess' act has been reported for violation since the disappearance of ex-Secretary of Education Ratigan. Ratigan, who was fired from the Board of Education three years ago, has just recently been…"

Mufasa turned off the TV. "No recess? What a bunch of balderdash," he said.

Simba came in the dining room with a yawn. "Morning stepmom, morning dad," he said.

"You're just getting up now? Simba, you've been sleeping away your vacation," said Mufasa.

"He's right, honey, why don't go play with your friends?" Florrie smiled.

"What friends, the ones who abandon me and went to camp?" Simba frowned.

"Now, Simba, I know not everyone's gone to camp. Melman said that Iago's still around. Why don't you go make a play date with him?"

"A play date with Iago? Are you kidding me?"

Simba's stepbrother Alex (or Alakay as named by his family) came in and was prepared to work at Lemur Burger. "Bye stepdad, bye mom. Bye pussycat." He said this rudely to Simba, who glared at him.

"Alakay, please be nice to your stepbrother," Florrie frowned. "He's feeling a little S-A-D right now."

"Stepmom, I'm not some three-year-old who can't learn how to spell," said Simba.

"Well, unlike little cubs like you, I gotta get to work," Alex said to Simba. He then turned to his parents. "King Julien said that if I pass the Ghostbusters survey, I'll be a personal manager of the summer, and you know what that means. I'll get to drive the Lemur Burger truck." He then left the cave to go to work.

"Boy, he really thinks he's much better than me," Simba said with a frown.

"Simba, I'll have you know that he doesn't sit around moping about his summer job," Mufasa said.

Simba sighed and left the cave for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Simba walked down the street and passed by Animal Street School. "Go make a play date with Iago," he grumbled. "Man, I can't believe I sank so low. This summer is so boring!"

Suddenly, the green light shone through the windows of Animal Street School's cafeteria with zapping sounds heard from inside, which caught Simba's hearing, and he approached the fence in confusion.

"What the heck?" asked Simba. The green light shone through the windows. "That's weird."

"Hey, you!" Dagnino yelled, charging toward Simba. "Get away from the fence!"

The alarmed Simba ran off, and Dagnino stopped running and frowned. "Pussycat," he said to himself.

Later that night, Simba was having dinner with Mufasa and Florrie. "Hey, dad, what did they use the school for during the summer?" he asked.

"The school? They locked it up, it's empty," said Mufasa. "Why'd you ask me?"

"Well, when I was walking by, I saw this big yellow tiger…"

"Oh, I'm sure he was just cleaning up," said Florrie.

"I don't know. I think something weird's going on in the school. Something really weird," Simba said, concerned about what he saw earlier.

Florrie sighed. "Maybe Simba should lay off the spy movies," she said to Mufasa. "They just poison his mind sometimes."

"My thought exactly," Mufasa said.

The next morning, while Dagnino was looking at his pocket watch he had pulled out, Simba appeared from the bush. He spoke into his tape recorder. "8:42 a.m. Yellow tiger still guarding school." He spotted the vans coming in, and Dagnino opened the fence to let them in. "8:42 ½ a.m. Grownups wrong; school's not empty." He suddenly spotted the green light shining through the windows. "8:42 ¾. Green glow in window again. I wonder what's in the cafeteria."

Simba ran to the fence, climbed over it, landed on the concrete and approached the window. Inside the cafeteria he saw two lab mice named Pinky and the Brain. He spotted a laser device on the table.

"Okay, Pinky, go ahead," said Brain.

Pinky turned on the device, and the laser beam shot at the safe and lifted it off the floor. He turned it off, and the safe landed on the floor. Simba gasped with wide eyes, and he left the school in a rush.

Back in the cave, Florrie was looking for meat from the fridge when Simba came rushing in to the back door.

"Stepmom, stepmom!" Simba cried. He didn't slow down when he bumped his head on the rock, only to shake his head. Florrie heard this and approached Simba in panic. "Simba, are you okay?" she asked.

"Stepmom, those guys at the school, they're doing some kind of evil experiment!" cried Simba.

"Oh, my goodness, that bonk on the head must've rattled your little brain," said Florrie.

"But, stepmom…!"

Florrie put her paw on Simba's head. "You're hurt! You wait right here. I'll go get a bag of ice from the freezer." She then left the room.

"Uh, dad, dad!" Simba cried, running to Mufasa on his bed. "Dad!"

"What now, Simba?" Mufasa asked.

"I saw those guys at the school, they got this laser beam, they're lifting this safe, and…!"

Mufasa turned his head to him with a frown. "Simba, did you hit your head on that rock again?"

"No, but… Yeah, but… Gaah!" He said this last word with clenched teeth while shaking his head. He then ran out of the room.

"Come back, your stepmother's gonna have to check your noggin!"

Later, Simba arrived at the Animal Police Station. The Road Rovers named Hunter, Blitz, and Exile, police officers of the APS, had listened to Simba's recording, and even checked on the pictures of the evidence Simba had wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, kid, we got it all a report," said Blitz. "We'll take care of those mad scientists."

"Yeah, no mouse's ever gonna levitate any safe at my watch," said Hunter.

The rovers laughed, but Simba frowned in disappointment.

"Ooh, look, guys," said Exile, holding a cup and flashlight, which he used to shine on the cup, "someone's levitating my cup with a laser beam!"

The rovers laughed as Exile's flashlight followed the cup up and down.

"Go home, kid!" Blitz laughed. "Go home!"

Simba left the police station as he said, "Laugh at me, will you? I'm gonna be a spy agent someday!"

"Have a nice day!" Hunter laughed.

"This can't be happening," Simba grumbled. He spotted Basil getting ready for golf in a golf course. "Principal Basil! Wait!" He followed Basil's Volkswagen down the street.

At the golf course, Basil was playing golf with his old friend Owl from the Hundred Acre Woods. "I'm just glad you had a good life even in the Hundred Acre Woods," he said. "As for me, I've been stuck with a bunch of pain-in-the-neck mongrels all day."

"Oh, come now, Basil," said Owl. "Just give it your shot."

"All right, here goes nothing." He prepared himself with a putter to get the golf ball in the eighth hole.

"Principal Basil!" cried Simba.

Basil got startled, resulting in him hitting the golf and sending it rolling into the lake, much to his disappointment. He glared to see Simba approaching him.

"Principal Basil, you gotta come with, it's an emergency!" Simba said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Ice-Cream-For-Everyone," Basil said sarcastically to Simba. He narrowed his eyes at Owl and said, "That's the cub I've told you about."

"I thought he's some good-looking critter," Owl said, "especially with a good heart."

Basil glared at Owl. "Hey, whatever happened the time when your aunt laid a seagull egg by mistake?"

"Sorry."

"I just saw what's going on the school," Simba said. "I looked at the window, and I saw these guys with this laser beam and…"

"I'm not falling for it, Simba," Basil said.

"No, really, something's really going on there. The school's filled with bad guys, and… Oh, Principal Basil, you gotta believe me. The school's in trouble!"

"I'm warning you, mister."

"Oh, go with the cub, chap," Owl grinned. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Basil groaned. "All right, let's get this over with."

Basil and Simba later arrive at Animal Street School, and Basil temporarily looked at it. "Looks fine to me. Now can I get back to my golf game?" he said.

"Just wait until you get inside, Principal Basil. You'll see," Simba said.

Frowning, Basil took out the keys and approached the doors. "Sometimes you kids just don't know when to…"

When he injected the key in the lock, Basil was suddenly electrocuted, much to Simba's horror as he screamed. He suddenly disappeared in a flash, and when Simba approached the doors, he saw Basil's shoes on the ground and screamed. He then ran away. He ran down the street and into his cave. Panting, he took out the tape recorder.

"10:54 a.m. Principal Basil dematerialized in a horrifying field of electricity. The cops won't listen; stepmom and dad won't listen… I gotta get my pals together and find out what's what."

Inside the brothers' room, Alex was talking to his old friend Marty the zebra on the phone.

"Oh, come on, Marty, you've been wondering how great it's gonna be when we get to Las Vegas one day possibly next year for the Cirque Du Soleil," said Alex.

"Alakay, you gotta help me!" Simba said when he came in and grabbed the phone.

"Hey!" Alex snapped as Simba hung up.

"I need you to take me up north to visit the camps, pronto."

"No way. I am not taking you anywhere, you little dork," Alex said as he picked up the phone to call Marty.

Alex picked up the journal and read, "Oh, I think about Leonette while working at Lemur Burger when I felt the love deep in my very heart when I knew her beautiful eyes and that bow on her head!"

"Hey, that's my journal! Give it back!" cried Alex, trying to grab the journal, which was held out of reach by Simba.

"Uh, uh, uh, gotta copies, and either you get me a ride, or this sucker hits the Internet."

Alex growled in frustration.

Later, the cranky Alex drove the car up north with Simba sitting in the front seat.

"Thank you so much for driving me, Alakay. You're a very good stepbrother," Simba said.

"And you are the pain in the neck I wish I never got!" Alex snarled.

"Hey, I'm just playing a hunch, bro. Oh, and don't blame me for what I am. I'm just playing it cool."


	5. Chapter 5

At Sports Camp, the cubs were playing sports. A coach named Rabbit of the Hundred Acre Woods was coaching them. They were playing different games like volleyball, soccer, tennis, golf, basketball, baseball, and more.

Huey hit the baseball with a bat.

"Very good, Huey," said Rabbit. "You have good eyes."

"Thank you, Mr. Rabbit," said Louie.

A kitten with a red cap named Tom hit the ball with a tennis racket.

"Nice, Tom. Just don't hit it too hard," said Rabbit.

Tom gave Rabbit a thumb up in agreement.

Bagheera blocked the soccer ball with his tail to keep the ball out the net.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Bagheera, use your paws. Tails are not fair to use."

"Sorry, Mr. Rabbit," said Bagheera. He then sighed. "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Psst!" a voice behind Bagheera said.

Bagheera turned and saw Simba behind the bushes. He approached him. "Simba? What are you doing here?"

"You gotta come with," Simba said. "There's trouble going on in the school."

"What? I can't leave right now."

"No, you gotta believe me. Something weird's going on there. Principal Basil got dematerialized."

"Dematerialized? Simba, you're crazy."

"Am I?" asked Simba, holding Basil's burnt shoes.

Bagheera opened his mouth with wide eyes.

Later, Simba told Alex to drive him to Science Camp.

"No way. I am not taking you Science Camp," Alex protested.

Simba held the journal. "Dear Journal, how I love Leonette with all my heart was beyond me as it was mom when I told her the story."

"Cool, let me see that," Bagheera said, taking the journal from Simba's paws.

Alex growled. "Little jerks," he said.

At Science Camp, Plucky and Buster were digging holes in the forest when a science teacher named Rafiki came in and yelled, "Hey, you little rascals, quit digging holes in the forest!"

"Mr. Rafiki!" Gadget said when she came in with the paper.

"What is it, Gadget?"

"I discovered some weird situations about the Moon's position. I think something must've tampered with its orbit."

"Well, since space is as something as about cosmology, you can learn the stories about the planets and space like Stephen Hawking, so have fun learning!"

"But…"

Rafiki skipped around the grass as he left while singing "Asante sana squash banana".

Gadget sighed. "Why did I bother?"

Simba appeared from the box and asked, "Because you're willing to accompany us?"

"Simba? What are you doing here?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but…"

Back in the car, Gadget was shocked to hear what happened to Basil.

"Dematerialized?" Gadget gasped.

"Just like from Star Trek," Simba said.

"Fascinating."

In Camp Music, the singers were practicing for the next week's play, and when Baloo was singing, Simba appeared and whispered in his ear that he wants him to join.

"Me?" Baloo asked.

At Camp Wrestling, Gosalyn was wrestling with a dummy when Simba and the others came and took her away from the training room.

"Hey, what gives?" Gosalyn snapped.

At Camp Gorilla, Terk was telling Louie about leadership.

"I don't know if leadership is anything personal, but it's a big responsibility of the gorilla pack," said Terk. She suddenly heard the banana phone rang. "That must be Kerchak of the clan. Carry on, Louie." She picked up the banana phone. "Yo."

Just when Louie left, Simba and Bagheera grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

Later, by sunset, the gang was dropped off at the neighborhood near Animal Street School.

"Thanks, Alakay," said Simba. "I'll give you a call by morning."

"You owe me gas money, pussycat," Alex frowned. He then drove off as Simba glared at him.

"Okay, Sim, just what's going on here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Follow me," Simba said.

The Recess Cubs then appeared behind the bushes and saw Ratigan's minions driving in the school.

"Who are those guys?" asked Bagheera.

"I think they could be savages," Gadget said.

"Or gangsters," Baloo added.

"Or aliens," Louie added.

"Aliens? They don't look like aliens," Gosalyn said.

"Well, maybe they're in disguise."

"Yeah, like if you were an alien, you wouldn't be walking around without hiding your lizard skin with clothing," Baloo said, making a point.

"Hmm. Good point," Gosalyn said.

"Well, whatever they are, we need to make a closer look," said Simba.

Later, just when Banzai closed the back doors of the van, only one crate was lifted by the rope, and Gosalyn was on it.

The Recess Cubs dropped the crate.

"Boy, this thing weighs a ton," Bagheera said.

"I wonder if it's full of moon rocks and alien eggs," Louie said.

Simba picked up a crowbar. "Only one way to find out," he said.

Simba opened the lid with a crowbar, and the Recess Cubs looked inside…only to see stacked papers with test scores, weather maps, and other sheets in different languages.

"Hey, it's just a bunch of paper!" said Louie.

"Weather maps? Test scores? Some stuff written in Spanish and French?" Bagheera said, looking at the papers.

"How ridiculous! This is all school stuff!" said Gosalyn, disappointed.

"You got us out of camp just to watch the guys bring in some more school stuff?" Bagheera asked, glaring at Simba.

"No, something really happened in the school! I was there, I swear!" Simba cried.

"You know something, Sim? I think you just cooked this up just to have us back from camp," Gosalyn said, glaring at Simba.

"What?"

"Hey, we understand," said Baloo. "It does get boring to have a summer all by yourself."

"No! It really happened! I saw Principal Basil disappear!"

"Well, if Basil disappeared, then who's that?" asked Louie, pointing at someone.

Simba saw the anthropomorphic mouse in a black suit. It looked exactly like Basil. He got in the Mustang and drove off. Simba then looked at his friends glaring at him.

"Come on, guys, let's get back to camp," Bagheera said as he and the others walk away.

"Yeah, see you in fifth grade, pal," Gosalyn added.

"No, wait!" Simba cried, jumping in to block his friends' way. "You guys gotta believe me! I'm not making it up! I, I…" he heard a sound, and his eyes widened to see the hatch doors of the roof opening. "I, yi, yi, yi, yi …"

The others saw what Simba had saw and gasped with wide eyes. The Recess Cubs saw a giant laser beam rising from inside Animal Street School, but unknown to then, it was a tractor beam. It aimed at the sky, and its antenna glowed green.

"Whoa, what's going on?" asked Louie.

The tractor beam fired its laser, which startled the Recess Cubs, but the shooting was only temporarily when the tractor beam started sputtering faster and faster until shutting down. It was then lowered back into the school, and the hatch doors closed.

"Okay, that right there? That was disturbing," said Bagheera.

Baloo fainted and fell on the sidewalk.


	6. Chapter 6

The Recess Cubs had managed to get Baloo in Simba's backyard with a wheelbarrow after seeing a shocking sight.

"Baloo? Baloo, are you okay?" Simba asked.

Baloo opened his eyes slowly. "Where, where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Simba's backyard," said Bagheera.

"How'd you guys get me here?" He saw the wheelbarrow he was in and felt comfortable. "Hey, this is pretty comfy. Yeah." He said this in relaxation.

"Yeah, yeah. Get outta there, you fat lummox!" said Gosalyn, dumping Baloo off the wheelbarrow.

"Okay, Sim, you were right," Bagheera said. "Something weird is going on in the school, and Basil must be in on it."

"I say we go to the police," Louie added.

"I already went to the police. I went to everyone; nobody listened," said Simba. "They just laugh like it's a joke."

"That's the problem, Simba. What we need is proof," Gadget said.

"Proof? How can we get proof?" Bagheera asked.

Simba had an idea. "I got a plan. A stakeout," he said.

"A stakeout?"

"Yeah. We can stay up in my tree house and watch the school every night until something happens."

"Like one of those spy movies," Gosalyn said.

"Exactly, and once those laser guys make a move, we'll catch them red-handed."

"We can watch the school with my night vision periscope," Gadget said.

"Then we call the authorities, and bang, we got 'em!" said Louie.

"Only one problem," said Bagheera. "What about camp?"

"Oh, no. If my Uncle Louie finds out I've gone AWOL, he'll throw me in the brig until September."

"Don't worry," said Simba. "All I gotta do is drop you guys off at camp by morning, and by night, we'll pick you up again. Campers by day, spies by night."

"But what if the camp councilors notice we've disappeared?"

"Leave that to me."

In Camp Gorilla, a chimp named Diddy Kong approach Terk with the banana phone in his tail. "Call for you, Terk," he said.

"I wonder who," Terk said, grabbing the banana phone. "Terk here."

"_Terk, this is Donkey Kong," _a voice from the banana phone said.

"Donkey Kong?"

"_Kerchak's second in command!"_

"Oh! Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" said Terk, saluting.

Outside the bank, Simba was using the same device with the microphone he had used earlier but to disguise his voice as Donkey Kong's.

"I hear you got an orangutan there named Louie. Good monkey, one of the best."

"_Oh, he is?"_

"You heard me, young lady. As Kerchak's second in command, I had my eyes on him the first time. Now pay close attention, Terk. I got Louie on special assignment tonight, so when he gets back to camp, just understand that nothing's happened to him."

"_Yes, sir."_

"And he'll understand what it takes to be a leader once he learns how to be like one, because being leader of the gorilla pack is clearly a big responsibility. That's all for now, carry on."

Simba turned off the mike and said to Gosalyn, "Okay, Gosalyn, you're next."

At Camp Wresting, the wrestlers were singing the "Kumbayah" song in a campfire, roasting marshmallows. Even Cooler was there, singing along, until the phone rang in his jacket, and he answered it.

"Talk to me," said Cooler. "Yeah? Really? Sure, I'll cover for you, Gosalyn, but it's gonna cost you a quarter." He then chuckled.

In Sports Camp, Rabbit was writing a letter to Tigger about his career in coaching when the phone rang. "Hello?" he said when he answered the phone. "Who is this? You're a coach? Wait. You have Bagheera? For training and practice? Oh. Okay. I was wondering what happened to him. Thank you, coach." He then hung up the phone.

In Camp Music, Mrs. Puff was using a lantern to check for any sleeping singers, and then she left the room. When she did, the Baby Looney Tunes came out of Baloo's bed and left the room.

Back in Animal Street and up in the tree house, Bagheera was watching the Animal Street School with Gadget's periscope. "Wow, Gadget, your periscope's night vision is so cool," he smiled. "You ever consider being a technician?"

"Actually, yes, as I prefer biology and cosmology more or less," Gadget said.

Gosalyn was reading Alex's journal. "When I first met Leonette at Animal High School, I felt the love inside my heart, and I can hear my heart pounding like I'm in love in her, which I was as a matter of fact!" She and Louie laughed. "Boy, I wish I had an older stepbrother."

"Laugh if you will," Baloo frowned. "I think it's wonderful."

Simba came in the tree house with a backpack. "Sorry I'm late, guys," he said, "but I had to wait for my stepmom and dad to fall asleep before I can sneak out with the goodies." He unzipped his backpack to pick out the bananas.

Baloo gasped. "Bananas! My favorite!" he said, grabbing the banana.

"Hey, save some for me, Baloo!" said Gosalyn, running to the bananas.

Bagheera and Louie looked at each other and then ran for the bananas to eat.

"Excuse me, but don't you think we should have dinner before dessert?" asked Gadget.

The others looked at Gadget until they laughed.

"Good one, Gadget!" Gosalyn laughed. "That's a laugh!"

"Boy, Simba, you were right. This is the life," Bagheera said.

"Hanging out with your friends, eating bananas, spying on bad guys…" Gosalyn added.

"It's the ultimate kid experience," Louie added.

"Too bad these days are numbered as of right now," Gadget sighed.

The gang stopped eating and realized that what Gadget had said was true, and they feel blue.

"Yeah, this is probably the last summer we'll get to do stuff like this," said Bagheera.

"Life goes on, huh?" asked Simba.

The gang lowered their heads with gloomy faces.

"Hey, remember the last summer after second grade when we went to Animal Beach for swimming?" Gosalyn asked.

"We used to write our initials in the sand on that beach," Gadget said.

"And Gosalyn almost spelled hers wrong," Bagheera smiled.

"Hey, I was six, and I learned spelling myself!" Gosalyn said, glaring at Bagheera. She heard Louie sobbing and turned to him. "What's your problem? This is the first summer you lived here."

"I know, but I'll never have any of those memories," Louie sobbed. He then sobbed on Gadget.

"You know what I'll never forget?" Baloo asked. The gang looked at him. "That song Simba's mother taught us the first summer after kindergarten at his slumber party."

"Oh yeah, back before she died in a car accident," Simba said.

"Wait, when did she die in a car accident?"

"Sometime during third grade before my dad got me a stepmother."

"How'd it go again?" Gosalyn asked.

Baloo inhaled and sang.

Baloo: **John Jacob Jingle Donald Duck**

Simba smiled and joined in.

Baloo and Simba: **His name is my name too**

Everyone: **Whenever he goes out**

**The chipmunks always shout**

**There goes John Jacob Jingle Donald Duck**

**Quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack**

**John Jacob Jingle Donald Duck**

**His name is my name too**

**Whenever he goes out**

**The chipmunks always shout**

**There goes John Jacob Jingle Donald Duck**

**Quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack**

**(whispering) John Jacob Jingle Donald Duck**

**His name is my name too**

**Whenever he goes out**

**The chipmunks always shout**

**There goes John Jacob Jingle Donald Duck**

**Quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack**

Inside Animal Street School, Fidget opened the door of the principal's office and said, "Here we are, sir, but this is an old principal's office. Why must it be very important?"

Ratigan came in the office with a grin. "Because, my trustworthy friend," he said, "it used to be mine."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Simba appeared from the bushes and spoke to the tape recorder. "9:22 a.m. Gang back at camp; I'm going in alone." He ran to the fence, climbed over it, and approached the window, but it didn't take long for him to hear footsteps, and he had no other choice but to hide in the dumpster, much to his disgust. He saw the pants and spoke to the tape recorder. "9:25 a.m. I found what appeared to be…Principal Basil's golf pants?"

Simba poked his head from the dumpster and saw Basil walking with two lions named Nuka and Vitani.

"Yeah, you always think science can be a cosmic genius," said Vitani.

"That's what some people say," said Basil.

"Principal Basil?" Simba whispered.

"Do you think Eugene Krabs is suspicious?" Nuka asked.

"Are you goofy?" Basil asked. He pulled his face off, which turns out to be a mask Dagnino was wearing.

"It's like taking candy from a baby," Dagnino said, and he and the lions laughed.

Simba gasped in shock and then looked at the pants.

Back in the tree house that night, Simba had brought his pals back, with the same excuses he had sent to the camps like last night.

Gadget checked the pants with a magnifying glass. "Double-knit polyester. These are Basil's alright," she said.

"But why would the tiger wanna pretend to be Principal Basil?" Gosalyn asked.

"And where's the real Principal Basil anyway?" Bagheera asked.

"Wait a minute. There's something in here," Gadget said, checking one of the pockets. She saw a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it to see the caption that reads "HELP ME!" "'Help me'?"

"It looks like a distress call for help," Baloo said.

"Then Principal Basil must be in the school," Bagheera added.

"Being held captive," Louie added.

"You know what that means don't you guys?" asked Simba. "We gotta go in there and save him."

The Recess Cubs were prepared for a rescue mission with their backpacks full of marble and walkie-talkies. Baloo has taken a grappling hook hanging from the hook.

"Backpacks?" Simba asked.

"Check," Bagheera said.

"Walkie-talkies?"

"Check," Louie said.

"Rope with hooks?"

"Check," Baloo said.

"Good, then let's go."

The Recess Cubs left as Gosalyn said, "I'd say this is ridiculous. I mean, breaking out of school is one thing, but breaking in?"

Iago poked his head out of the trash can, and a wicked smile came across his face. "Oh, boy, Mr. Krabs' gonna love this!" he said.

Iago saw Mufasa walking out the back door and hid in the trash can. Mufasa had dumped the garbage into the trash can, and when he went back inside, Iago came out, with all the disgusting garbage all over him, much to his disgust.

"I'm gonna need a bath."

In his anchor-shaped house, Mr. Krabs was punching on the punching bag when the doorbell rang. "Barnacles. Ten more minutes, and the pizza would've been free," he said. He approached the door and looking out the window, he saw Iago smiling at him, and he opened the door with a frown. "It's 9:00 at night, Iago. What do you want?"

"It's about Simba," Iago said.

"Iago, I'm off duty until September. He's someone else's problem now."

"But Mr. Krabs, he's got all his friends together, and they're planning to break into the school!"

Mr. Krabs' eyes widen, and he turned Iago with a stern face. "A break in, huh? Not if Eugene Krabs has anything to say about it!"

The Recess Cubs arrive at Animal Street School, and Baloo had the grappling hook thrown through the open window, and they climbed on the rope and entered through the window. From the bushes were Iago and Mr. Krabs watching the Recess Cubs climbing in.

"Told you, Mr. Krabs," said Iago.

Mr. Krabs chuckled. "It is why I prefer a teacher's pet. Come on."

Iago and Mr. Krabs arrived at the school, and Mr. Krabs climbed on the rope, but the rope suddenly snapped, and he screamed on the way down, only to land on Iago.

"Mr. Krabs, you're crushing me!" Iago muffled.

Inside the Animal Street School, everything was dark. The Recess Cubs were sneaking.

"Golly, this is somewhat creepy," Gadget whispered.

"Yeah. I've never been in an empty school at night before," Baloo added.

"Heck, everything's so quiet," Bagheera added.

"I wonder where the aliens went," Louie said.

"They probably go back to the mother ship," Gosalyn said.

Suddenly the Recess Cubs saw the shadows approaching, and turning the knob on the door nearby, Simba saw that the door was unlocked, and he whispered, "Quick, in here."

The Recess Cubs went in the classroom and closed the door. The footsteps faded when they pass by the classroom.

Bagheera looked around and said, "Hey, this is our old room."

The Recess Cubs really are in Sandy Cheeks' classroom.

"I hope someone's feeding the gerbil," said Louie.

Simba heard voices and whispered, "Shh, I hear something."

"_I want this system working, and I mean now! Do you hear me? Now!"_

"_We were doing our best, sir. We were just suffering a bunch of technical difficulties."_

"It's coming from up there," Gadget whispered, pointing at the ventilation shaft.

"_Like what?"_

"_Uh, what Pinky's trying to say is…"_

"_I know what he's trying to say. You don't expect me to…"_

"Where are you going?" Bagheera asked as Simba climbed on the bookcase to the vent.

"Finding out what's what," Simba said. He opened the hatch and entered the ventilation system, and the Recess Cubs followed him.

Back outside, Mr. Krabs and Iago ran around the school, and Mr. Krabs found the window of the boiler room. "Bingo," he said. But just when he moved his lower body in, he suddenly got stuck, and even trying to get in, he can't get out. "I'm stuck! Blasted hips of mine! Iago, fly back to my place and get the butter!"

"Gotcha," Iago said as he flew away.

The Recess Cubs crawled through the ventilation system to where the voices came from, namely the auditorium.

"_Do you have any idea what you're saying, Binky?"_

"_It's Pinky, sir."_

"_That proton generator's a piece of equipment! Like a console for your computer, for crying out loud. You're supposed to be a clever thinker, and do you happen to know what clever thinkers are supposed to do? They're supposed to think!"_

The Recess Cubs saw the auditorium filled with science equipment, including the tractor beam they saw earlier.

"Whoa, what is all this stuff?" asked Gosalyn.

Gadget pointed at the equipment. "Well, down there looks like a plutonium turbine. Over there is some sort of global electrode. To our right is the laser device we saw earlier, but it appears to be operated by some proton pulse generator, which may run on more protons and neutrons and some electrons around the nucleus…"

"Shh! The bad guys are talking," Simba whispered.

"But, professor, please," said Pinky.

"No, no, let me make this clear to you, Pinky," said Ratigan. "What we have is the window of opportunity. When we miss the window of opportunity, the project fails, and when the project fails, I get very, very, ANGRY!"

"But they may have a point, sir," Fidget said. "It appears to be more complicated than Wile E. Coyote had thought."

"Exactly," Wile E. Coyote said. "If we move the laser to a more appropriate location, it will be a piece of cake."

"I don't care what you idiots say to me! This operation will be done as planned from right here!" Ratigan yelled. "Isn't that clear?"

"But, sir…" Pinky said.

"No buts! It started at Animal Street; it's going to end at Animal Street!"

"Professor Ratigan, we're ready for the test," said a dinosaur named Ozzy.

"Coming," Ratigan said as he walked.

Ozzy pulled the switch, and the tractor beam went up and through the open doors of the roof. The screen turned on to show the Moon. Baloo started eating a banana he had kept in his backpack.

"Ready?" asked Ozzy.

"I've been ready for years. Just do it," said Ratigan.

"Yes, sir." He turned to a lizard known as Bill the Lizard. "Activate proton generating."

Bill typed on the keyboard. "Proton generating activated," he said.

"Set magnification coordinates .074."

Bill typed on the keyboard. "Coordinates set."

"Engage tractor beam."

Bill pulled the lever, and the tractor beam fired at the beam, which hit the Moon. The Recess Cubs gasped in horror as Ozzy used the joystick to move the Moon.

"A little more," said Ratigan. "A little more."

"He's shooting that thing at the moon," said Baloo.

"I told you they weren't aliens," Gosalyn said to Louie.

"Well, sorry I guessed," Louie shrugged.

Suddenly the tractor beam sputtered faster and faster until shutting down, just like last night. This angers Ratigan with frustration.

"Ozzy, why does the beam always have to, what's the word for it, um…stop?" Ratigan asked, glaring at Ozzy on the last word.

"Well, uh, as I believe you were told before," Ozzy said nervously.

"Told before? Do you think I care what I was told before?"

"Please, sir, I'll do better next time."

Ratigan frowned. "Let me tell you something, Ozzy. Say you were a teacher, or maybe principal of the school, and you had to deal with a naughty delinquent who kept telling you over and over that he'll do better next time, but he never did. What would you do?"

"Well, detention will have to do, but not for me!"

"Take him away!"

"No, please, I can fix it!" Ozzy cried as Dagnino and Vitani drag him out of the auditorium. "Don't do this to me! Please, professor! Give me another chance!"

After Ozzy's rejection, Ratigan turned and said, "All right, who's second in command?"

"I am," Bill said, raising his hand.

"Good. You're in charge, and if I were you, I'd be sure to see the machine at full power by tomorrow morning." He then roared, "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, yes, sir," Bill said nervously, startled by Ratigan's shouting.

"Good. Now get on with it."

Back in the vent, Bagheera looked at his pals and said, "We gotta get outta here now."

Baloo had finished his banana, but he felt a funny feeling in his tummy. "Uh-oh," he said.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"I got that feeling, Simba."

"Hold it in, Baloo, hold it in," Gosalyn said.

"I can't!"

Baloo really couldn't hold it, and he let out a long loud belch, which surprised the animals working.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Fidget.

"Someone had better say 'Excuse me'," said Ratigan, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the vent's nuts pop off and the vent fell on the ground. The Recess Cubs were rolled out.

Ratigan frowned. "Fidget, who let the children into the school?" he asked.

"It wasn't me," said Fidget.

"Well, get them!"

"Run!" Simba cried as the alarm went off.

The Recess Cubs race to the door, but when Simba opened it, Dagnino was in the way.

"Get off our planet, alien freak!" Gosalyn shouted, kicking Dagnino in the stomach.

The Recess Cubs ran down the hall, but when they were about to reach the nearest exit, the shutter had closed.

"Over there!" Gosalyn said.

The Recess Cubs ran down the hall with Nuka and Vitani on their tails. Simba took out some banana peels from his backpack and threw them on the floor, and Nuka and Vitani slipped and fell on the floor.

But when the Recess Cubs are about to reach the exit, three hyenas named Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed jump in their way.

"Hyenas!" Louie shrieked.

The Recess Cubs ran down the other hall as Louie said, "Hyenas! Why'd it had to be hyenas?"

As the gang ran, Bagheera saw the exit with the shutter slowly lowering down, and he shouted, "This way! Hurry!"

The Recess Cubs ran through the closing exit, and Simba said to Bagheera, "Now you!"

"But Sim…" Bagheera said.

"Go!"

Bagheera rolled through the exit, and Simba threw his backpack at the gang, but before he can get out, Ed grabbed his tail and pulled him back in.

"Save yourselves!" Simba cried as the shutter finally closed.

"Simba, Simba!" cried Louie, banging on the shutter.

"It won't budge!" Gosalyn said as she struggled to lift the shutter.

The gang spotted the hyenas running toward them, and they ran after Bagheera picked up Simba's backpack.

Back with Iago and Mr. Krabs, Iago had smeared Mr. Krab's hips with butter, and Mr. Krabs finally got out, but as he stood up, the Recess Cubs pass by with the hyenas after them.

Mr. Krabs sternly folded his arms and asked, "What the barnacle is going on around here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Banzai and Shenzi were dragging Simba down the hall by his back feet.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Simba yelled. "I'll bite you if you don't let go of me!"

"Well, well, well," said Dagnino. "If it ain't the little snoop."

"What? Who are you calling a snoop?" Simba asked, glaring at Dagnino.

Dagnino grinned and pulled out the tape recorder. He pushed the play button, and Simba's voice was heard.

"_8:42 a.m. Yellow tiger still guarding school."_

Simba fell nervous. "Heh heh. Oops."

"I'm not just any tiger. I'm Dagnino, and you, little snoop, are in big trouble now. Take him away."

Banzai and Shenzi dragged Simba down the hall as Simba cried, "Ow, ow! Hey, easy with the legs, you jerks!"

Banzai and Shenzi threw Simba in the storage room, and Dagnino slammed the door behind him.

Just then, Simba heard muffling sounds, looked up and saw Basil tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth, but he's not wearing his golf pants or his shoes, not even his shirt. He's wearing an orange prison jumpsuit.

"Principal Basil, you're alive!" said Simba. He approached Basil and pulled the tape off of his mouth.

"Ouch! Would you be careful?" Basil said, glaring at Simba.

"Gee, am I glad to see you, sir. You won't believe what they got in the auditorium. They got this big laser gun and…" Simba saw the jumpsuit and said, "Wait, who put you in a prison jumpsuit?"

"Never mind that, Simba, just untie me."

Simba grabbed the knots and struggled to untie them. "Man, these knots are tight," he said.

"Of course they're tight. They just took my clothes, and before I can fight back, they gagged me with chloroform."

"Don't worry, sir, my pals will get us outta here."

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't know my friends. They'll get help, you'll see."

Meanwhile, at the Animal Police Station, the Recess Cubs told the Road Rovers the story about what was really going on.

"So, you're saying you just escape from a bunch of hyenas?" Blitz asked.

"That's right," said Bagheera.

"And they got a giant laser gun in the school auditorium?" Hunter asked.

"Precisely," said Gadget.

"Which is aimed at the moon?" Exile asked.

"Exactly, we were there," said Baloo.

The rovers haven't spoken a word, but then they laughed, and the gang frowned in disappointment.

Back inside the storage room, Simba's having a tough time trying to untie the knots. "Man, this is tougher than I thought," he said.

"Easy with the paws, Simba," Basil said.

Just then, the door was about to open when Simba sat on the chair. Ratigan came in with Dagnino and Nuka. "Hello, Basil, remember me?" he asked with a smirk.

Basil glared at Ratigan. "Well, well, if it isn't Professor Ratigan. I should've known you'd be behind all this," he said.

"Principal Basil, you know this guy?" Simba asked.

"Ah, Basil and I were old pals," Ratigan said as Dagnino and Nuka stood behind Simba and Basil. "Although the last time I saw him, he's the one who wrecked my life. Say Basil how'd you like my suit and cape? Just bought that from London."

"You're always more concern about stuff than people, Ratigan," Basil said.

"Oh, come on, Basil, don't be rude. At least I took special care of you."

"Special care? You call this special care, taking my clothes, putting me in a prison jumpsuit, and tying me to a chair after gagging me?"

"Had to, Basil. Otherwise you'd be betraying me like last time. But hey, look on the bright side. At least you got company now." He tussle Simba's head with a grin, but Simba just glared at him.

"Let the cub go. He can't do anything to you."

Ratigan frowned. "Same old noble Basil. You're just like yourself those times. You see, the experimental, um, night school was worth my secret, especially when the hyenas and the lions work for me as my productive members of society."

Simba stood up with a glare. "Oh, yeah? Well, if you're just running a night school, then what's that giant laser thing doing in the auditorium?"

Ratigan frowned as Dagnino put Simba back in the chair. "What a rude little lion cub you turn out to be." He then turned to Basil. "Maybe you should teach pupils with respect for superiors, Basil, but that would not mean to teach them any at all, would it?" He then left the storage room with Nuka and Dagnino, and Dagnino slammed the door.

"Please stop slamming the door, Dagnino," Ratigan said from outside.

"Sorry, boss," Dagnino said from outside.

"Jeez, how do you know that jerk?" Simba asked Basil.

"How do I know him? Ratigan and I go way back when I was his vice principal," Basil said.

"You mean…?"

"That's right, Simba. That rat was a rogue principal."

_Flashback_

It all began in October in the year 1984. Young Basil walked out the school with a black suit and a brown bowl hat.

"_It was back in the fall of '84. We were young, and life was such a pleasant thing."_

Eugene Krabs, in his young age with a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, walked out the bus and said, "Ahoy, Basil."

"Greetings, Eugene," said Basil, greeting Mr. Krabs with a hat tip. "Had a good time at the Animal Theatre last week."

"Say, would you like to come to me party tonight? We'd party our butts off!"

"I am most definitely looking forward to it."

"Coral!" said Mr. Krabs, giving Basil thumbs up.

"_Yes, Eugene and I are partners for decades, even before we've met Ratigan. Ratigan was my dear friend. He was rich, handsome, and he was former principal of Animal Street School."_

Just then, a black Excalibur pulled over, and Ratigan came out with the black suit and top hat.

"Ratigan, how's the walk at the park?" asked Basil.

"Totally clever, Basil," said Ratigan. "Mind if we come in my office? I would like to talk with you."

Basil followed Ratigan into his office, and he sat on a chair. "So, Ratigan, what's the catch?" he asked.

"Basil, I've been thinking. When I say that there may be new generations, I believe it's time we can shake things up a little," Ratigan said.

"I hear you, Ratigan. Just get this. I daydream about the world we live in today, and just imagine Animal Street being what it's about: school, recess, no boundaries."

Ratigan frowned. "Well, I guess I can agree about your little daydream, but, as official principal of the school, I've decided…to get rid of recess."

Basil gasped. "What? No recess? But Ratigan, recess is just a part for kids to have freedom! You can't just ban recess!"

Ratigan sighed. "Basil, I'm afraid I must. Of all the district and all the stuff, sure, recess is freedom with playgrounds and sports for children to play, but it's not gonna help my career. To do that, I have to make the test scores go up, and to make the test scores go up, I gotta keep the kids in class where they belong. That's why, starting tomorrow, I'm cancelling recess once and for all."

"_Needless to say, Ratigan's plan triggered outrage on the teachers."_

Three days later, the teachers were protesting Ratigan's "No Recess" act.

"What do we want?"

"Recess!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"Teachers, teachers, cool it down," Ratigan said. "I can't stand the shouting."

"We'll cool it down when you give our students their recess back!" a bear named Rebecca Cunningham shouted.

"Hey, I'm principal of the school, and I can do whatever I want, and there's nothing we can do about it, clear?"

The teachers were shouting that what Ratigan did was unfair.

Just then, the limousine pulled over, and a superintendent, a badger named Cornelius, approached with Basil, and he said, "Teachers, teachers, calm down." The teachers quiet down. "Mr. Basil here has informed me of this 'No Recess' proposal. Let me announce that as superintendent of Animal Street School, the 'No Recess' act will never be carried out at district." The teachers cheered.

"Hey, badger, you're making a grave mistake!" snarled Ratigan.

"Of course not, Ratigan," said Cornelius. "That's why I'm replacing you."

"What?"

"Basil, for now on, you will be principal."

"Who, me?" Basil asked in disbelief.

Ratigan fell outraged. "Oh, now I see what happened there. You tricked me! Went around my tail for a fool like you to take my job!"

"No, it's not like that at all! I just wanted you to understand why banning recess is wrong!"

"You're a liar." He then turned to Mr. Krabs and said, "Come, Eugene, let's leave this place."

Mr. Krabs punched Ratigan in the arm. "No, Ratigan! It's over," he said. "I can never work with a bilge rat who doesn't love recess."

Ratigan felt real angry. "So you're against me too. Well, fine. I don't need you; I don't need anyone!" But when he took a step down, he slipped and fell on the concrete.

"Ratigan, you okay, pal?" Basil asked, trying to help Ratigan.

"Don't touch me!" Ratigan snapped. "You took my job, you broke my plan. Well, enjoy while you can, Basil, 'cause you're gonna pay. Somehow, someway, you're gonna pay."

_End of flashback_

"I never saw Ratigan again," Basil said after Simba had finished untying him. "He quit teaching, went into politics, and eventually became Secretary of Education, until he was fired from the Board of Education for trying to ban recess again, only this time it was nationwide."

"So Ratigan's a monster who wants to get rid of recess?" asked Simba. Basil nodded. "Okay…now it's personal."


	9. Chapter 9

The Recess Cubs opened the box they had stolen last night and checked the papers.

"Let's see. Weather maps, test scores, stuff in French, there must be something that can explain what Professor Ratigan was doing," Gadget said.

"Oh, I'll tell you one thing he's not doing," Gosalyn said, holding a book. "He's not going to lunch at 12:22 with his poor girlfriend." She chuckled sinisterly.

"Gosalyn, that's just some storybook about a former student who cheated his girlfriend," said Baloo. "It's nothing to do with Ratigan."

"I know it doesn't. I guess Luna Pergum is gonna have lunch all by herself."

"Wait a minute. What did you say?" asked Gadget.

"Luna Pergum. It says so in the book. Goofy name for a girl."

Gadget grabbed the book with a gasp. "Luna perigee, of course!"

"What do you mean?" asked Bagheera.

"Don't you see? Lunar perigee's not a name, it's an event. Look." She pulled out her portable computer and pushed the button. The screen showed the Earth, and the Moon was orbiting the planet in the green oval with its small arc close to Earth. "Once a month, the Moon reaches its orbit where it's closest to the Earth. That's lunar perigee, which happens around 12:22 tomorrow afternoon."

"Hey, that must be something where that Ratigan guy's gonna shoot his laser beam at the moon and blow it up," Louie said.

"Not quite, Louie. I think I have the solution. See, when I was in Science Camp, I've seen something strange about the Moon's position, like I thought something tampered with its orbit. I couldn't figure out what was causing it, but now it all made sense. Professor Ratigan's device is not a laser beam at all. It's a tractor beam!"

"You mean he's gonna plow the moon's surface? Whatever will he plant?" Baloo asked.

"Not a tractor, you gumball, a tractor beam," Gosalyn said sternly to Baloo, "like from a science fiction movie."

"Exactly," said Gadget. She pushed the button, and at the Moon's position close to the Earth, a green crooked line moved it, and the Moon made a red oval. "If Ratigan's tractor beam shoots the Moon with its laser at lunar perigee tomorrow afternoon, it could move the Moon into another orbit."

"Move the moon? But why would he wanna do that?" Bagheera asked.

"Who knows, Bagheera? Who knows?" Gadget asked, looking at the Moon.

Back in Animal Street School, Simba had hit the hatch of the ventilation shaft and crawled out into the principal's office. "Here we are, sir," he said.

"I can't believe you mongrels have been crawling in the ventilation system," Basil said as he crawled out of the vent. "They're school property."

Simba picked up the phone but heard no tone. "Darn, the line's dead." He then turned to Basil. "Principal Basil, what did you do with the walkie-talkie you confiscated from me last month?"

"Top drawer on the right," said Basil. "Just look what Ratigan's done to my office. I had it all nice and clean for the summer."

Simba opened the drawer and took out some confiscated stuff. "Packs of gum, yo-yos, super balls… Aha, my walkie-talkie," he said as he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Now I gotta call the guys and…" He saw the graffiti on the wall in shock, and the captions read "NO SUMMER VACATION!" "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Basil asked. He then saw the graffiti on the wall. "I told them that guy was a lunatic."

Back in the tree house, Simba's voice came in from the walkie-talkie.

"_Hello? Hello, is anybody there?"_

"Oh, my gosh, it's Simba," Bagheera said as he rushed to the walkie-talkie. "Simba buddy, are you okay?"

Simba pushed the button on the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, I'm fine, and so is Principal Basil."

"_Principal Basil? But I thought he's…"_

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but I think we found what Ratigan is up to. He's trying to get rid of summer vacation!"

Baloo grabbed his head with a scream. "NOOOO!"

Simba pushed the button. "Guys, guys, don't freak out on me, I got a plan. All we gotta do is…"

Simba was cut off when Dagnino snatched the walkie-talkie with a glare.

Simba chuckled sheepishly. "Why, Mr. Dagnino, what a surprise."

Gosalyn grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Simba, Simba!" she cried.

"It's dead!" Gadget said.

"They must've got him!" Baloo added.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Louie cried, panicking.

"There's one thing we can do. We gotta get help," said Bagheera.

The next morning, the Recess Cubs arrive at Lemur Burger, and Alex's voice came in from the drive thru intercom.

"_Good morning, welcome to Lemur Burger. May I take your order please?"_

"Alakay, this is Bagheera," said Bagheera.

"_Bagheera? What are you doing here?"_

"It's not just Bagheera," said Gosalyn. "It's me and Gadget and everyone. We got a problem."

"_Yeah, well, I got a problem too. It's the six annoying little varmints who wouldn't leave me alone when I'm at work. I am a professional, so whatever your little problem is, forget it!"_

"But it's about Simba," Gadget said.

"He's in trouble, and he needs your help," Louie added.

"_Well, isn't that nice?"_ Alex asked sarcastically. _"After stealing my journal, threatening to put it on the Internet and make me drive to camps up north three times, he needs my help? Give me one good reason I should help him! Just one!"_

"Because he's your little stepbrother, and he needs you," said Baloo.

There was a brief silence, and then Alex said, _"Please pull forward to the second drive thru window."_

Meanwhile, back in the school, Ratigan looked at the walkie-talkie with a frown. "A confiscated walkie-talkie," he said. He then looked at Basil and asked, "Why did you do these things to me, Basil? Did you enjoy screwing me up? Did you hate me?"

"Of course I hate you, Ratigan. I also think you're insane!" Basil snarled.

Ratigan chuckled. "Insane. Well, here we go again, Basil, just like twenty-eight years ago." He looked out the window. "You see, for all these years, regardless of my dismissal, I always think about you." He then stormed toward Basil, who kept glaring at him. "How you spoiled me! How you humiliated me! How you destroyed my only plan I wanted to make the test scores go up!"

"That part still disappoints me, sir," Simba said to Basil, who shushed him.

"But this time, Basil, it's my turn to humiliate you! This time I'm ready to prove to the world that you were wrong and I was right!"

"About what?" Basil asked, raising his eyebrow.

"About recess! About freedom! About test scores! I found a way to prove my theory. I'm gonna get rid of the biggest recess of them all! I am gonna get rid of summer vacation!"

"You monster!" Simba snapped.

"Monster. When you help people, that's the thanks you get."

"Mark my words, Ratigan, it will never work," Basil warned.

"On the contrary, Basil, that is where you're wrong."

Ratigan pulled out an iPad 2 from his suit and turned it on to show the Moon and the Earth in CGI animation in 3D. "You see, all I had to do is modify the Moon's orbit ever so slightly…" he tapped the touch screen, and the Moon slowly moved closer to Earth while moving downwards to the right. "…and tide levels near New Toon City rise eight feet. Move the Moon over here…" he tapped the touch screen, and the Moon moved up to the left and above Earth. "…and the currents of warm California suddenly become ice cold. One day summer will become a thing in the past and without summer…" he tapped the touch screen, and Earth had turned into an icy planet. Basil and Simba gasped. "…no summer vacation."

"You'll never get away with this, Ratigan!" said Simba.

Ratigan frowned. "Oh, yeah? Well, who's gonna stop me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Alex drove the Lemur Burger truck, and he was told about what Simba had been through. "Wow, I can't believe my stepbrother actually stumbled onto real life evil conspiracy," he said.

"That's the story," Gadget said.

"Hey, guys, you should see the crates of soda back there," Louie said.

"And boxes of mustard and ketchup too," said Baloo. He squirted some ketchup into his mouth. "Mmm, tomatoes."

"Hey, that stuff's property of Lemur Burger!" yelled Alex.

"Quit your whining and step on it; we need reinforcements!" said Gosalyn.

The Recess Cubs then started gathering reinforcements, from Sports Camp to Science Camp, Camp Wresting, Camp Music, and Camp Gorilla.

In the Animal Police Station, Mr. Krabs told the Road Rovers about the trouble back in Animal Street School.

"I'm telling you, a bunch of hyenas were there scaring the little cubs away, like they were guarding the school like it's top secret," Mr. Krabs said.

Hunter wrote down the notes as Blitz snickered. "Hyenas…Animal Street School…top secret… Hey, have you forgotten the magical laser beam?" he said.

The rovers laughed, but Mr. Krabs was getting angry.

"I'm serious, ya knuckleheads!"

"So are we," said Exile. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you go home, get some rest, and we'll make a personal call to Po the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah, he's the panda for a job like this," said Hunter.

The rovers laughed, which really frustrates Mr. Krabs.

"I'm telling you for the last time, something's going on in that blooming school!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

Meanwhile, in the basement of Animal Street School, Simba and Basil are in a cage, and Simba was so mad he was shaking the cage and screaming, "Help! Help! Somebody get us out of here!"

"Calm down, Simba. I am…" Basil said.

"Calm down? We're locked in a big rusty cage while that madman's out there trying to destroy summer vacation, and you want me to calm down?"

"I understand, but I…"

"How could you understand? You're just a grownup! What do you know about summer vacation?"

Basil stood up and looked down at Simba. "I'll let you know something, Simba. Every adult you might know had a summer vacation in childhood years. You think we don't remember anything from summer vacation? Taking a trip to the amusement parks? Swimming at Animal Beach? Camping out under the stars? Well, you're wrong." Simba's anger faded. "Some days I just sit in my office watching you cubs on the playground, and I think, 'They don't know how good they got it. In a few years they'll be grownups like me, and everything would all be just a memory.' So go ahead, put a whoopee cushion in Eugene's chair, scare Mordecai and Rigby with the skull mask, cover my carpet with fake vomit, but don't you ever say I don't care about summer vacation, because those memories are the last part of childhood I got left."

Simba was quiet for a moment until he said, "Principal Basil, I had no idea."

"Yeah? Well, now you do." Basil pulled out the keys from the pocket. "So let's stop screwing around."

"Hey, how'd you get those keys?" asked Simba.

"Swipe them off Ratigan's desk when he wasn't looking," Basil said as he unlocked the cage. "Now come on, we got a summer vacation to save." He and Simba jump out of the cage and left the basement.

Back outside, everyone from camp was chatting, not wondering what to do. Alex was standing by the Lemur Burger truck when he heard a voice.

"Yo, Alex."

Alex turned and saw his friends approaching him: a zebra named Marty, a hippopotamus named Gloria, and a giraffe named Melman.

"Marty, Melman, Gloria," Alex said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"One of your stepbrother's friends just told us everything, Alex," Marty said. "So we just thought we'd join the party for summer vacation's sake."

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Melman said.

Alex smiled. "You guys are welcome to join the party," he said.

"People, people, just quiet down for a moment!" Gadget said.

"Oh, man, nobody's listening," said Bagheera.

"They'll listen to me when I show them my good friend Captain Fist!" said Gosalyn.

"Hold on, Gosalyn. That's not gonna help us save summer vacation."

"Well, I don't see how well you play, sports cat!"

"Listen to the two of you; you're not helping at all!" said Baloo.

Soon Gosalyn, Bagheera and Baloo started arguing, only temporarily.

"Quiet!" shouted Louie, stopping the argument. "What we need is a leader, a cub with the right training, a kid who can learn how to be leader of the gorilla pack."

"Oh, but how on earth can we find one?" Bagheera asked.

"Leave that to me."

The talking kept on until Gadget whistled and said, "Please, we need to get organized."

"Aw, what's the use?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah, it's like what you say was true," Webby added. "All the stuff can get in serious trouble."

"It's like the whole world's been turned upside-down," a Dalmatian named Cadpig added.

"No, not necessary," said Gadget. "All we have to do is work together and come up with the plan."

"Simba's the one who always comes up with a plan," Cooler said.

"Yeah, let's face it, we're doomed," Buster added.

The others spoke their agreements until Gosalyn said, "That's what you think! Kids of the playground, meet your new commanding officer!"

Louie appeared from behind the bushes, and the American flag landed behind him.

"Louie? I know he wants be leader of the gorilla pack, but he couldn't lead a glee club!" Terk laughed. The others laughed with Terk until Louie approached her with a glare, and she stopped laughing.

"You find that funny, Terk?" asked Louie. "Well, I'm not here to make jokes! I'm here to make history! So if you wanna laugh, take it somewhere else, but if you wanna help save the world, then suck in your gut and stand at attention!" Terk obliged. "Now who's with me?"

Minutes later, the gang was prepared to save summer vacation. They've been training things, like squirting mustard and ketchup on targets on the trees and using goofy strings and soda cans and water balloons.

Baby Daffy shook the can of soda, but when he opened it, the can started spinning around in the air, and he braced himself. "Aah! Soda bomb! Soda bomb!" he cried.

"Daffy, for goodness sake," Baby Bugs said, rolling his eyes.

Louie pointed at hallway of Animal Street School drawn on paper and said, "Bagheera, you and the ducklings will be in charge of unit A. I'll take unit B. Gosalyn, you get the Special Forces."

"Special Forces?" Gosalyn asked.

"The Baby Looney Tunes."

"I owe you for this, Louie."

"Now there's one last thing I need to say to all of us," said Louie, getting everyone's attention. "This mission is bigger than any one of us cubs, bigger than Simba, even bigger than Principal Basil. This, my friends, is about the future."

"Gee, he sounds like Simba," said Bagheera.

"Shh! He's on a role," said Gosalyn.

"Now if anyone asks how summer becomes special here in Animal Street, they'll say, 'They did it. Those students saved Animal Street School. They saved summer vacation'," said Louie. "So everyone…we're going in."


	11. Chapter 11

In the auditorium, Ratigan looked at the proton generator with a frown when Fidget came in and said, "Twenty-five minutes to lunar perigee, sir."

"Good to hear that," Ratigan said.

In the hallway, Basil and Simba poke their heads from behind the corner to see two lions in suits guarding the door. Just then, Simba jumped out and said, "Hello, boys!"

"Hey!" shouted the lion.

The lions chased Simba down to the hall, only to be attacked by Basil with punches.

Simba and Basil came out. Basil had switched clothes from a jumpsuit to a suit he had stripped from one lion, except he had the sunglasses on.

"Where now?" asked Simba.

"The auditorium," said Basil.

"Check."

Simba and Basil walk down the hall.

Back outside Animal Street School, the hyenas were guarding the entrance with Nuka and Vitani. Behind the bushes was Baloo. He stood on the step stool's top, and inhaling, he sang.

Baloo: **Nessun dorma**

"Huh?" Nuka said when he heard the singing. He, Vitani, and the hyenas saw Baloo singing.

**Nessun dorma**

"Who's that cub?" Vitani asked.

**Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me**

"Hey cub, get outta here!" Nuka demanded. Baloo didn't listen, and he kept singing. Nuka groaned and said, "Ed, get rid of that cub, will you?"

**Il nome missun sapra**

The moment Ed was behind the bush, he screamed. Not knowing what was going on, Nuka said to the other two hyenas, "Banzai, Shenzi!"

**No, no, sulla tua bocca lo diro**

"Right," Banzai said as he and Shenzi ran to Baloo.

"Come on, cub," Shenzi said.

The moment Banzai and Shenzi were behind the bush, they screamed.

**Quando la luce splender**

Nuka was getting a little angry, and he called out, "Vitani!"

"Nuka, what's going on?" Vitani asked when she came in.

The cubs/kids sneak into the school with the others without being spotted.

Back inside, Basil and Simba arrive at the door to the auditorium guarded by two vultures named Trigger and Nutsy. Of course, Simba had just got to the art classroom to paint some stripes on his body.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Simba?" asked Basil.

"Come on, Principal Basil," said Simba, "have you ever watched the old spy movies? This trick is sweet."

Basil and Simba approach the vultures, and Simba spoke on a deep voice, "Uh, Professor Ratigan wanted to speak to us about something very important."

"Hey, you two aren't guards!" Nutsy said.

Simba grinned. "Run!" he said.

Basil and Simba ran down the hall with Nutsy and Trigger on their tail.

"Don't let them get away!" Trigger said.

Back outside, Nuka was getting frustrated as wondering what happened. Vitani tried to get Baloo, but she had screamed, like something must be happening behind the bush.

Baloo: **I'm called Little Buttercup**

**Dear Little Buttercup**

**Though I could never tell why**

"Vitani, Ed, Banzai, Shenzi? Where's everybody?" Nuka asked. He then groaned. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

**But I'm still called Buttercup**

**Poor Little Buttercup**

The moment Nuka was about to get Baloo, he fell down a hole with a scream, and Banzai, Ed, Shenzi, and Vitani turn out to be in the hole as well. No wonder they screamed the moment they were behind the bush.

**Sweet Little Buttercup, I**

The hole turns out to be made by Plucky and Buster, who had dug the hole with the big shovels.

"Boy, these shovels sure pack a punch," said Plucky.

Back inside the school, Simba and Basil ran down the hall, passing by the cafeteria doors. Basil stopped to see the doors, and he whispered, "Quick, in here!" He and Simba ran inside the cafeteria, but when Nutsy and Trigger came in, they disappeared. Giving up, Nutsy and Trigger left, and Basil and Simba had emerged from the empty vat.

"We lost them. Now what?" Basil asked.

Simba looked in another vat full of corn chowder and said, "Ammo." He and Basil look at each other.

"Tender," Simba and Basil said.

In the other hall, the kids had just come in, and stopping at the halls, this is where the plan begins.

"Begin phase two," said Louie.

The kids spread out to each hallway.

Louie, Bagheera, and Gosalyn spy Nutsy and Trigger, who had failed to capture Basil and Simba earlier, guarding the door.

"Ready?" Louie asked. Gosalyn and Bagheera nodded.

They approach the guards with water balloons.

"Hey, guards!" Louie said. He, Bagheera and Gosalyn threw the water balloons at Nutsy and Trigger, which splashed on them with a pop.

"You blasted vermin!" Trigger shouted as he and Nutsy charge toward the cubs.

"Now!" Louie said as he and the others ran down the hall.

Trigger opened the door and shouted, "Intruders!"

The lions and the Fossa chase the cubs. Six lions chased Bagheera down unit A while seven others chase Louie down unit B. The Fossa chased Gosalyn down the third hallway.

Bagheera pass by the ducklings and when he did, the ducklings straighten out the jump rope, and the six lions tripped over and slid on butter. A net fell from above and captured them.

"Bull's eye!" The ducklings laughed, congratulating themselves with high fives.

Louie ran out to the playground and climbed over the piles of desks and tables. "Now!" he cried.

The students appear from the roofs of the school, and Scamp shouted, "Bombs away!" Together they threw basketballs and soccer balls and dodgeballs at the lions.

Gosalyn ran down the hall, and when the Fossa followed her there, they stopped with wide eyes and scared expressions to see the Baby Looney Tunes with Gosalyn.

"Get 'em," Gosalyn said.

The Baby Looney Tunes scream as they chase the Fossa down the hall.

Gadget approached the storage room and opened the fuse box. "Lunchroom, front office… Here it is, auditorium," she said. She pushed the four of the six small switches down, which shuts down the auditorium.

In the auditorium, the power was shutting down. The lights went out, the proton generator faded, and all the machinery had stopped working.

"Uh, Fidget, why is the power off?" Ratigan asked.

"Uh, perhaps we blow a fuse, sir," Fidget said.

"Well, go fix it!" Ratigan shouted.

Fidget and two meerkats ran down the stairs and to the storage room, but when they were inside, Gadget closed the door and locked it. The panicking Fidget and the meerkats bang on the door, wanting to get out.

The Recess Cubs regrouped, and Bagheera said, "Plan's working perfectly, Louie."

"Good," said Louie. "Now we gotta stop that laser beam before summer vacation is ruined."

"That's what you think, kid!" said Dagnino, stomping on the stairs. "You little brats are done for!"

"Hey, tiger!" Simba said from above. He and Basil are at the stairs with a vat full of corn chowder. Basil had taken off Shere Khan's suit, and Simba had washed the paint off his fur. "Say your prayers; it's chowder time." And with that, he and Basil dump the corn chowder on Dagnino and dropped the vat on him.

"Bingo!" Basil and Simba said as they high five.

"Simba!" Bagheera said joyfully as Simba and Basil went down the steps to the gang.

"I knew you guys would come back for us," Simba smiled.

The principal and the Recess Cubs watch as Dagnino, still stuck in the vat, crashed on the walls and then fell down the stairs until we hear a clunk.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," said Gosalyn.

"Seven minutes to perigee," said Gadget, looking at her watch.

"Quick, to the auditorium," Basil said. The cubs ran down the hall. "And no running in the halls!"


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the auditorium, Wile E. Coyote had found a generator and plugged it on the floor outlet. Turning on the switch, the generator brought the auditorium up to full power.

"The emergency generator brought the power back up," said Bill.

"Activate proton generation, set the magnification coordinates, and engage the tractor beam! Quickly, we only got five minutes left!" said Ratigan.

"You got no minutes left, Ratigan!" Basil said when he and the students came in the auditorium. "This is my school, and I want it back!"

"Sorry, Basil," Ratigan said. "You just have to wait until I finish making the world a better place." He snapped his fingers, and the Fossa came in with the lions and the hyenas to block Basil and the students. "Now let's get this started!"

"Don't do it, Professor Ratigan!" cried Gadget.

Ratigan frowned. "'Don't do it'? You really think you can stop me just by saying 'Don't do it'?"

"What if we add 'please'?" asked Baloo.

Ratigan sighed. "You kids just don't get it, do you? The United States have the lowest test scores for decades than those in some countries. But, if a person, say me, could make the test scores go up, that would make history like the president of the United States. Now, which countries have the highest test scores? Go ahead and guess with your uneducated brains."

"Um, China?" Gadget asked.

"Italy?" Bagheera added.

"Saudi Arabia?" Baloo added.

"Canada! Iceland! Norway!" roared Ratigan. "And why? Because it's snowing up there all the time! Kids don't waste their summers playing ball! They're inside studying! And that's why I am getting rid of summer vacation once and for all!"

"You got it all wrong, rat man! Your plan will never work!" shouted Simba. "Sure, maybe you and your crazy laser beam can move the moon into another orbit and make it snow all summer, where all the lakes freeze up and all the snow covers everywhere on planet Earth. But that won't stop us! We'll have a snowball fight! We'll play kickball in the slush! We'll camp out in igloos! We'll skate in the frozen lakes! You may take away summer, but you'll never take away summer vacation!"

Ratigan grinned. "Well, I can try." He then turned to Bill and yelled, "Do it! Now!"

"Yes sir," said Bill. He turned to a crocodile named Coco. "Initiate proton generating."

Coco typed down the keyboard. "Proton generating initiated," he said.

"Set magnification coordinates .074."

Coco typed the coordinates. "Coordinates set."

"Engage tractor beam."

"Noo!" cried Baloo.

Suddenly the window roof broke in pieces, and a rope was lowered. Mr. Krabs, in his catsuit, slid down on the rope and landed in front of the lions and the Fossa. "Hey, Ratigan, leave the kids alone!" he shouted.

"Mr. Krabs!" Simba said.

"Eugene, it's you," Ratigan gasped. "You still look exactly the same as of these years that pass by."

"Yeah, and you're still a blithering recess-hating barnacle head!" Eugene snarled.

"Offensive talk I hear, Eugene, but we'll friends again if you could just forgive me."

"Bah! I'd rather eat playground dirt!"

Ratigan frowned. "That can be arranged, Eugene."

"Not before I take you down."

"Take me down? Oh, give me a break. You and what army?"

"Me and this army!" And with that, he whistled, and all the teachers slid down the ropes that came through the window.

"The teachers," said Louie.

The teachers are in camouflage clothing, but as for Sandy, who had just landed on the floor, she was wearing a karate gi.

"Beware of the kar-ah-tay!" said Sandy.

Ratigan frowned for a second. "Get them!" he barked.

The fight has begun. Simba and Bagheera backed against each other's backs, but then they duck down just in time for the two Fossas to bump into each other. The two cubs stood up and high five.

Gosalyn wrestled with the lion just as Sandy struck the hyena's head with a karate kick.

The Baby Looney Tunes filled some water balloons in the catapult.

"Fire!" Baloo shouted.

Baby Lola Bunny pulled the string, and the water balloons hit the hyena, the Fossa, and the lion when they were about to bite the three teachers.

Gloria, Marty and Melman squirt mustard and ketchup bottles at the Fossa.

Alex and Gadget sprayed silly strings at scientists in the face.

Louie stopped at the wall, and seeing the three hyenas coming close to him, he pulled out the two soda cans, shook then, and opened the cans, squirting soda at the hyenas.

"Drink soda, hyenas!" Louie said.

That didn't the stop hyenas, but Louie was just getting started. He pointed at something above, and when the hyenas look up, Gosalyn was on top of the machinery.

"Duck pile!" said Gosalyn, jumping off the machinery and landing on the hyenas.

"Nice one, Gosalyn," said Louie.

"Thanks, I've been working on it."

Just then, Dagnino came in the auditorium, and spotting Simba throwing the water balloons, he shouted, "You!"

Simba stopped when he saw Dagnino approaching him.

"Stop right there, Captain Tiger!" Mr. Krabs shouted. "It's go time!"

"Very well then," Dagnino said as he approached Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly Mr. Krabs started punching rapidly at Dagnino in the face until he gave the upper cut, knocking Dagnino down for now.

"Thanks, Mr. Krabs," said Simba.

"Just doing me job, lion cub," said Mr. Krabs.

Ratigan approached Bill and said, "Hurry, there's still time!"

Bill moved the lever to medium power, which charges up the laser beam.

Ratigan shoved Bill away when he said, "Faster, you idiot! Faster!"

"Hold it right there!" said Basil. "The lesson's cancelled for you, Ratigan!"

"Not so fast, Basil," said Ratigan, holding out the Zapper 2000 at Basil. "You might fall asleep and miss the show."

"Hey, Ratigan, there's a spot on your tie."

"Where?" Ratigan asked, looking at his tie.

Basil punched Ratigan in the face, knocking him to the control. But when he slid down the control, his arm moved the lever to full power. Everyone stopped fighting when the laser beam hit the moon.

Basil tried to push the lever, but it won't move. "It's jammed!" he cried.

"Game's over, Basil!" Ratigan said. "This time, I win!"

Simba looked at the proton generator, and he got an idea. Finding a baseball lying on the floor, he picked up and called out, "Bagheera!" He tossed the baseball to Bagheera, who caught it. "The proton generator, and remember what you've been told! Aim it, don't throw it!"

Bagheera looked at the proton generator, and then he threw it straight toward the generator. The pulse generator broke, which shuts down the tractor beam. But there is one other problem: the tractor beam is about to fall to pieces!

"Look out, she's gonna break!" cried Gosalyn.

Everyone ran for cover just in time before the tractor beam broke into big pieces. Everyone came out of their hiding spots to see the wreckage of the tractor beam, and Ratigan was very upset.

"All my plans," said Ratigan, "my hopes and dreams…ruined." He fell on his knees. "RUINED!"

Everything was temporarily quiet, and then the students cheered triumphantly. Summer vacation has been saved thanks to the students of Animal Street School!


	13. Chapter 13

It was just a while later when the police showed up. Hunter escorted Ratigan to the police car.

"Get your hands off this suit, you classless varmint!" Ratigan snarled. "I'm the Secretary of Education!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the former princess of Moscow," Hunter said sarcastically. "Get in the car."

Exile and Blitz escorted Fidget to the police car.

"But it was all his idea. I was only following orders," Fidget said. "I'll turn in the state's evidence."

"Geez, what a loser," said Iago. "I mean, that guy could get me batty."

"So, Cheeks, how's that we start a little sparing practice?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I don't know, Mr. Krabs, I only use it for self defense," said Sandy.

The Recess Cubs were hugged and congratulated by their families: Baloo's Uncle TaleSpin Baloo and Cousin Kit Cloudkicker, Louie's Uncle TaleSpin Louie, Gosalyn's father Darkwing Duck, Bagheera's mother Panthy, and Gadget's Uncle Monterey Jack. Not to mention Simba's father Mufasa and stepmother Florrie.

"This is the best summer ever! Simba saved the day, and Alakay has become personal chef of Lemur Burger!" said Florrie, excited.

"Florrie, the news reporters wanna ask us how we raise a hero," said Mufasa.

Simba turned to Alex and said, "Listen, Alakay, I just heard about you rounding up the kids and saving the day with us and… well, here, I believe it's yours." He handed Alex's journal to him.

"My journal?" Alex asked, taking the journal. "I can't believe it. You've must've set this up just to give me the true meaning of family. I mean, I should've learned a harsh lesson about it when I had the chance."

"What can I say? Maybe I'm just growing up."

"Gee, you're an all right little stepbrother after all. I'm sorry I had to be so mean to you."

"I deal with it all the time…Alex."

Alex smiled and left to talk to his friends.

"But Sim, what about the copies you've kept in that tree house?" Gosalyn asked when she came to Simba.

"Aw, I was just bluffing about those," Simba said, and Gosalyn smiled.

"Well, Simba, I guess it's time we gotta set things right," Bagheera said when he and the others approach Simba. "What do you say we go to Florida for all those amusement parks?"

"But don't you guys wanna go back to camp? Proceed for your futures?" asked Simba.

"Actually, Simba, we have been thinking," Gosalyn said.

"After everything we've been through, we just realize that we have plenty of time to consider our futures later," Gadget said.

Simba smiled. "You guys just got yourselves the best summer yet to be," said he.

"Oh, boy, my first summer vacation memories!" cried Louie.

"And that shall be your reward, kids," TaleSpin Baloo said as he and TaleSpin Louie approach the Recess Cubs.

"Huh?" Baloo asked.

"Well, since we've heard everything about all this, we just thought that we can offer you a best trip to Florida for the parks. We got plenty of dough for all of us."

"You mean you guys are coming with us?" asked Simba.

"That's right," TaleSpin Louie said. "It's the reward you kids deserve for saving summer vacation. You and your families are coming with. Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Uh, there's something I gotta do first," said Simba, "but I am ready for Florida. I'll meet you guys at the plane."

"Okay, Sim, but hurry," said Gosalyn.

Meanwhile, in his office, Basil was putting papers on the table, but when he opened the drawer, he saw his old hat he had forgotten about.

Simba opened the door and said, "Principal Basil?"

"Huh?" Basil asked, closing the drawer. "Oh, Simba, it's you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just cleaning up the mess Ratigan left."

"Sir, I just wanna thank you for believing me about the trouble that went on in school, and thank you for helping me."

"No, Simba, I'm the one who should be thanking you for dragging me into this mess. If I ever knew Ratigan would try to get rid of recess once more, he would've succeeded. Besides, for these decades, I forget what it's like to be good principal of the school…until today."

Simba heard a knock on the window, looked out the window and saw his pals standing there.

"Come on, Sim," Bagheera said. "Our families are in the plane."

"The plane's ready for takeoff to Florida," Gosalyn added.

"I'll be there, guys," said Simba.

"It sure is good to see you having good friends," said Basil. "Have fun in Florida while you can…Sim."

"You got it…chap."

Basil smiled, and Simba opened the window and jumped out. He and his pals ran around the school to the sidewalk.

Basil walked out of the school with his hat on. He called out to Simba. "But don't forget! When school starts in September, you're in my office! I almost forgot about that 'nose puberty' comment!"

"Hey, September is a long way off," Simba said.

Basil watched as the Recess Cubs ran toward TaleSpin Baloo's plane. He then walked down the sidewalk.

As the plane took off and flew across the sky, the Recess Cubs sang the "Bare Necessities" song.

Recess Cubs: **Look for the bare necessities**

**The simple bare necessities**

**Forget about your worries and your strife**

**I mean the bare necessities**

**Old Mother Nature's recipes**

**That brings the bare necessities to life**

The Recess Cubs and their families are going to have a wonderful summer vacation in Florida.


End file.
